Voués aux Enfers
by AliceTenebris
Summary: Au sortir de la dernière bataille, Drago héberge au Manoir Malefoy, Cléis Dortland-Newton, une jeune sorcière américaine dévergondée, envoyée par son père en Angleterre faire sa 7e année à Poudlard. Entre soirées de débauche et secrets de famille, plongez vous dans les abysses les plus profondes et les plus malsaines de la vie des heritiers des riches familles sang-pur.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: tous les personnages appartiennent a JKR bien sur (sauf Cléis, et Martin, et ... Bon a part quelques uns quoi !)

Attention: le rating M n'est pas la pour faire joli hein y'aura des lemons

J'espère que cette fic' vous plaira, et hésitez pas a me laisser des reviews hein!

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

_**- La traite pas de pute !**_

**_- Comment t'appelles une fille qui baise avec tout le monde ?_**

Hell

OoOoOoO

**I ****don't give a damn 'bout my bad reputation**

**You're living in the past it's a new generation**

**A girl can do what she wants to do and that's **

**What I'm gonna do**

**An' I don't give a damn ' bout my bad reputation **

Joan Jett and the Blackhearts, Bad Reputation

* * *

Chapitre 1: Quand quelques bouts de papier peuvent tout changer...

" Vous me détestez.

Ne dites pas le contraire.

Je représente tout ce que vous n'aurez jamais.

Je suis la fille que les mecs se battent pour avoir. Je suis la meuf à la fois bonne et belle, qui envoûte les hommes mariés et rend les femmes trompées.

Je suis haïe de la gente féminine, qui rêve d'avoir un corps comme le mien.

Mes lèvres sont un appel à la luxure.

Je règne sur l'Empire de la débauche.

Si un jour vous me regardez dans les yeux (ce que personne n'arrive à faire bien longtemps), vous pourrez apercevoir le reflet de ma vie. Soirées. Alcool. Drogue. Sexe.

Il est inutile de préciser que je suis née dans l'univers des privilégiés. J'appartiens à un autre monde que le votre.

Comme je le disais, tout ce dont vous rêvez, je le possède. Tous vos souhaits même inavoués, tous vos désirs les plus profonds, tous vos fantasmes les plus secrets, je les ai déjà réalisés.

Je m'appelle Cléis Dortland-Newton, et je suis le démon de New-York. Je représente les scandales de la bonne société, je suis la meneuse de la luxueuse jeunesse américaine.

Je vous piétine, je vous méprise.

Vous m'adulez, vous me haissez. Qu'importe au fond? Je suis connue de tous alors que vous vivez dans l'ombre.

Vous me détestez et je vous ignore.

Vous êtes la foule en transe et je suis votre idole.

Vous me connaissez tous sous le nom de Cléis DN. Fille du tout puissant J-DN, LE patron de Manhattan et de Stefania Leonidev-Dortland-Newton, le célèbre top russe.

Je fais donc partie de l'élite.

Mon slogan? Sweet dreams'll take you to nightmares.

Ma philosophie? Vivre ma putain de vie et me resservir un verre.

Mon mec? À quoi bon se contenter d'un quand on peut les avoir tous?

Je suis vos rêves les plus fous et vos pires cauchemars. Je suis la princesse de la luxure et des aventures d'un soir. La plus grosse pute de NY, ce que tout le monde murmure dans mon dos mais n'ose dire devant moi. Je fais mes propres lois. Ma vie ne ressemble à rien et c'est pour ça que vous la voulez. Je suis pourrie jusqu'à l'os et c'est pour ça que vous me jalousez.

Cléis DN. Welcome to my fucking life. "

Drago Malefoy reposa le journal de son père sur la table. Il avait été attiré par le titre en première page "Quand Cléis écrit sa biographie: nouveau scandale chez les Dortland-Newton (p3)".

Il avait entendu parler de ce livre qui devait sortir le mois suivant. Il s'était donc rendu en page 3, à moitié occupée par une photo de la jeune jet-seteuse à l'origine du scandale. La fille jetait des regards dédaigneux aux photographes, et de temps en temps, un sourire carnassier se dessinait sur ses lèvres pulpeuses.

En dessous de la photo, l'article disait:

"Cleisteria Dortland-Newton ne semble pas s'être contentée d'avoir déshonoré sa famille lors du scandale de juin, quand elle avait été découverte ivre morte dans les bras du jeune beau-frère de son père, dans les toilettes du MagicDisco de la Gold Dragon's Alley (sorte de Chemin de Traverse) de Manhattan. Bien au contraire. Elle a annoncé la semaine dernière la parution prochaine de son livre "Welcome to my fucking life" dont elle a déjà dévoilé le début (cf. extrait page 4). La jeune fille y raconte sa vie dans son intégralité en termes crus, sans faire abstraction de détails pour le moins sordides. Elle y évoque sans gêne aucune sexe et drogue, et envisage même de le sortir dans le monde Moldu!

Ses parents, de la respectable famille de sang-pur Dortland-Newton se disent sidérés par ..."

Mais Drago n'avait pas pu connaitre la suite.

Son père, qui avait lu l'article avant lui, avait froissé le journal dans un accès de colère, en rendant la fin illisible.

Le jeune homme savait que les Malefoy avait toujours été très proches des Dortland-Newton, bien que ceux-ci habitent à New-York, et il comprenait sans peine la rage de Lucius, qui ne supportait pas qu'on déshonore une famille de sang-pur.

Mais le texte l'avait fasciné. La fille devait être folle. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que sa propre vie ressemblait beaucoup à celle de Cléis, et il ne préférait pas penser à la réaction de son père si il l'apprenait.

Il termina sa tasse café (la seule boisson moldue sans alcool qu'il acceptait de boire) et, pris d'une curiosité soudaine, il se rendit dans le bureau de son père qui n'était pas là. Il voulait en savoir plus sur la jeune fille, qui l'avait envoûté à la simple vue de la photo de l'article.

La pièce était sombre, et on n'y voyait rien. Mais Drago, qui était déjà venu fouiller de nombreuses fois dans l'antre paternelle, se dirigea directement et sans hésitation, vers les immenses étagères en bois vernis qui meublaient le mur du fond. Il savait où chercher. Les étagères étaient en fait remplies de dossiers sur toutes les familles de sorciers en Angleterre et aux Etats-Unis.

Il alla à la lettre D, et trouva enfin la fiche qui l'intéressait.

{ Cleisteria Katerina Trinity Stefania DORTLAND-NEWTON-LEONIDEV

• Statut: sang-pur

• Date de naissance: 31 septembre 1996

• Lieu de naissance: Morgane Hopital, NYC

• Famille:

- père: Jeremus Matthew Dortland-Newton, sorcier américain, ordre de Merlin, seconde classe, propriétaire d'agences immobilières dans les mondes Moldu et Sorcier

- mère: Stefania Katerina Leonidev, quart-vélane Russe, ancien top model pour l'agence MagicModal, égérie de DarkKiss, la marque de parfum pour sorcières

• Statut familial: enfant unique, parents mariés

• Lieu de résidence: loft de ses parents, 5e Avenue, New-York, USA

• Scolarité: Moonlight, école de sorcellerie

• Physique:

- taille: 1,71m

- cheveux blonds

- yeux verts

(élue Jeune Sorcière de New York en 2011, 2012 et 2013) }

Bref. Rien de très passionnant.

Il retourna la fiche de la jeune fille.

Et là, au dos de la feuille, se trouvait une inscription de la main même de Lucius, ce qui était très rare. Deux petits mots, écrits à l'encre rouge et soulignés trois fois.

"À SURVEILLER".

Son père avait également épinglé différents articles de journaux, qui portaient pour titres "Une héritière dévergondée", "Scandale chez les Dortland", "Cléis DN retrouvée nue sur la scène d'un cabaret", "Cléis Dortland-Newton fait usage de magie sur des moldus"...

Le plus désolant était celui relatant la sordide "affaire de juin". Affaire que Drago connaissait pas cœur, pour en avoir entendu parler des millions de fois. Et sur chaque article il y avait une photo de la jeune sorcière, avec le même sourire narquois, le même regard froid, la même attitude hautaine.

Il rangea la fiche dans le dossier sur les Dortland, qu'il replaça ensuite sur l'étagère.

Il sortit du bureau, perdu dans ses pensées et se rendit dans sa chambre, au 1er étage de l'immense manoir Malefoy.

OoOoO

Drago devait faire sa rentrée à Poudlard en 7e année, pour la deuxième fois, puisque la nouvelle directrice, McGonagall, avait décrété que tous les élèves devaient redoubler leur année précédente, en raison de la guerre, qui avait, selon elle, "perturbé les professeurs, dégradé la qualité de leurs cours et du même coup, empêché un bon apprentissage et une bonne assimilation des méthodes chez les adolescents".

De plus, si lui même et son père ne se trouvaient pas à Azkaban au même moment, et si Drago avait la possibilité de retourner à Poudlard, c'était entièrement grâce à l'intervention de Narcissa Malefoy, sa mère, lors de la bataille finale, qui avait sauvé Harry Potter, lui permettant ainsi de tuer le mage noir qui se faisait appeler Voldemort. Lucius avait quand même été jugé coupable d'usage de sorts impardonnables au sein de l'armée de Mangemorts par la cour du Magenmagot.

Mais encore une fois, sa femme l'avait sauvé de la prison, en prouvant aux juges que certains actes de violence avaient été exécutés sous contrainte.

Et même si Lucius n'avait pu réintégrer le ministère et possédait moins de pouvoir et d'influence qu'auparavant, le nom de Malefoy faisait encore trembler plus d'un, et la renommée de Narcissa les protégeait.

Il se demandait à quoi allait bien pouvoir ressembler sa rentrée à Poudlard.

Évidemment, Saint Potter et ses amis seraient vénérés par le reste de l'école.

Mais il savait également que son statut de Prince des Serpentard resterait le même, puisque la plus parts des fils de Mangemorts avaient été graciés en même temps que lui, grâce aux supplications des mères, ce qui signifiait que les élèves de sa maison pourraient faire leur dernière année avec lui.

Allongé sur son lit, portant négligemment sa cigarette à ses lèvres, Drago n'entendit pas sa mère rentrer de son jogging matinal. C'est seulement quand la porte s'entrouvrit et que Narcissa passa sa tête auréolée de magnifiques cheveux blonds qu'il se rendit compte qu'il était toujours en train de fumer.

- Drago mon chéri... Commença-t-elle d'un ton réprobateur. Je croyais que tu avais arrêté!

Il haussa les épaules et se redressa en position assise, pour faire face à sa mère.

- Vous vouliez me dire quelque chose?

Narcissa soupira, regardant ses mains.

- Eh bien... Oui. Tu as surement du entendre parler de la jeune Cleisteria Dortland-Newton?

Soudainement captivé, le jeune homme lui accorda toute son attention.

- Ton père a reçu ce courrier ce matin.

Elle lui tendit une lettre.

Et, répondant au regard interrogateur de son fils, elle ajouta:

- Lis la.

Drago parcourut rapidement le papier des yeux.

" Mon cher Lucius,

J'irai droit au fait. Ma fille Cleisteria ne tient plus en place. Comme tu as du le lire dans les journaux du moment, elle couvre mon nom de scandales, en adoptant une attitude qui n'est pas digne de celle que devrait posséder toute sang-pur. C'est pourquoi je souhaiterais l'éloigner un moment de New York. J'ai tout de suite pensé à l'envoyer en France et l'inscrire à BeauxBatons. Mais après réflexion, je me suis dit qu'elle serait beaucoup mieux en Angleterre. C'est pourquoi elle va entamer sa 7e année à Poudlard. Malheureusement, ma seule parente habitant à proximité se trouve être Malegra Peckwell-Newton. Et tu sais combien nos rapports sont conflictuels. C'est pourquoi je m'en remets à toi, mon cher ami de toujours, et te demande de bien vouloir accueillir ma fille dans ton immense manoir. Elle a toujours gardé un très bon souvenir de son séjour à Malefoy quand elle avait 5 ans et je suis sur qu'elle s'y plairait.

J'imagine que ma requête te semble embarrassante; mais cependant, je sais que ton fils Drago a sensiblement le même âge que Cléis. Je suis certain qu'ils pourraient bien s'entendre.

Je ne te cacherai pas l'autre raison de son éloignement: elle aura bientôt 17 ans, et sera donc en mesure de publier son livre (cela me coûte d'appeler ainsi ce tissu d'ordure) sans ma permission, et j'espérais qu'au contact d'une autre famille, aussi respectable que la tienne, elle pourrait changer d'avis.

En te remerciant d'avance pour ta sollicitude,

Amicalement

Jeremus Dortland-Newton "

Sans s'en rendre compte, le jeune homme avait lu la lettre à voix haute. Il tenta tant bien que mal de cacher son ébahissement, et la tendit à sa mère, qui s'était raidie.

- Cette demande n'a pas l'air de vous plaire... Constata-t-il.

- À vrai dire, ce n'est pas quelque chose qui me tient particulièrement à cœur... Admit-elle.

Il ricana.

- Vous craignez que sa réputation déteigne sur nous? Pour ma part, je ne vois aucune objection. Le manoir est bien assez grand pour accueillir une 4e personne.

Narcissa pinça les lèvres, dubitative et se releva du lit où elle s'était assise.

- Je croyais que tu serais de mon côté...

Elle sortit en claquant la porte, hautaine et majestueuse.

Mais Drago souriait.

De SON côté? Ainsi donc son père était d'accord pour héberger la petite "pute de New York". Cela promettait d'être intéressant.

* * *

Alors? vos avis? la suite arrive bientot ! :)

AliceT


	2. Chapter 2

et un nouveau chapitre! oui je sais il est un peu court, mais le 3 est BEAUCOUP plus long! c'est donc THE rencontre que je vous presente aujourd'hui. et la premiere apparition de Cleis egalement.

reviews pleaase

je vous laisse, bonne lecture

luv

AliceT

* * *

**Dont get me wrong, i just need some time to play**

Avril Lavigne, What the Hell

* * *

Chapitre 2: Rencontre et tentation

Juillet 2013, Manoir Malefoy

- Drago!

La voix de son père raisonna dans l'escalier en marbre de leur immense manoir.

Le jeune homme savait ce que cet appel signifiait: SON arrivée. Ou comme il aimait bien dire: l'arrivée de la fille. C'était comme ça qu'il l'appelait. C'était aussi le début des ennuis. Il soupira bruyamment, pour la forme, et descendit de sa chambre jusqu'à l'entrée.

Lucius et Narcissa, devant la porte, étaient en grande discussion avec une personne qu'il ne pouvait voir, car ses parents se tenaient devant elle.

- Cléisteria, ma chère, quel bonheur de t'avoir parmi nous! S'exclama sa mère avec un ton qui signifiait clairement qu'elle n'avait pas eu son mot à dire dans cette histoire.

- Ça me fait tellement plaisir de venir habiter chez vous Narcissa... Je peux vous appeler Narcissa bien sur? Répondit une voix à l'accent américain.

- Mais oui bien entendu. Laisse moi te présenter notre fils, Drago.

Ses parents se tournèrent vers lui, laissant enfin apparaître la jeune sorcière.

Elle était tout simplement magnifique.

Ses longs cheveux dorés avaient été quelque peu décoiffés par le voyage. Ses grands yeux verts le fixait avec insistance, et le léger sourire moqueur qu'il avait aperçu sur les photos des journaux flottait sur ses lèvres rouge cerise. Elle était très légèrement maquillée, ce qui lui donnait un air insouciant.

Il l'observa quelques secondes.

"Merlin qu'elle est bien foutue" pensa-t-il.

Elle s'avança vers lui, et dit d'un air enjoué:

-Salut Drago! Merci de m'accueillir chez toi. Je suis sure qu'on va très bien s'entendre!

Elle avait insisté sur la dernière phrase, et l'avait ponctuée d'un petit clin d'œil, qui ne laissait plus aucun doute sur sa prétendue innocence.

Il ricana.

- J'en suis certain... Cléisteria.

- Oh je t'en prie! Roucoula-t-elle, à grands renforts de mimiques hypocrites à faire pâlir Narcissa de jalousie. Appelle moi Cléis.

Lucius observait l'échange du coin de l'œil, désintéressé.

- Peut-être pourrais-tu faire visiter notre hôte? Suggéra-t-il à son fils.

Le jeune homme acquiesça.

- Oh c'est une super idée! Approuva la nouvelle venue en battant des mains, ce qui (aux yeux de Drago) lui donnait un air de petite fille pas sage assez excitant.

- Ok, alors, si tu veux bien me suivre...

Et ils laissèrent Narcissa et son époux dans l'entrée, se dirigeant vers différentes pièces du manoir.

OoOoO

Cléis devait occuper une chambre au 1er étage, qui, par le plus grand des hasard (NDA: ou juste parce que j'avais envie gnarkk^^), se trouvait juste à côté de celle de Drago. Après une visite des plus complètes du Manoir, elle se laissa tomber sur son lit, au milieu des bagages que Pinky, l'elfe de maison, avait monté.

- Fatiguée? Demanda le jeune homme, goguenard.

- Décalage horaire... Marmonna-t-elle. Il est 10h du mat' dans mon pays.

- Et alors?

- Et alors c'est l'heure à laquelle je me couche.

Drago s'esclaffa.

- Ça a rien de drôle, je vais être hors service pendant une semaine! S'indigna la sorcière en se redressant en position assise.

Il haussa les épaules.

Cléis observa un instant son hôte. Il était grand, musclé sans doute. Indéniablement beau. Ses cheveux légèrement ébouriffés étaient d'un blond presque blanc et ils lui semblaient si doux! Elle mourrait d'envie de se rapprocher de lui pour passer sa main dans sa chevelure soyeuse, afin de vérifier ses dires.

Leurs regards se rencontrèrent. Elle plongea ses yeux dans ceux, bleus-gris du jeune homme.

Cléis s'attendait vaguement à recevoir un compliment sur son physique, à se faire draguer. Elle avait l'habitude d'impressionner la gente masculine.

Mais visiblement, Drago n'était pas comme les autres.

En effet, il se contenta d'un:

"Bienvenue chez moi, Princesse de la débauche", qu'il assortit de son légendaire sourire en coin, et sortit, laissant son invitée seule et quelque peu étonnée.

Elle avait bien évidemment, saisi l'allusion au début de son livre. Il ne la prenait donc pas au sérieux? La jeune fille ricana.

"Tu paies rien pour attendre Malefoy". Pensa-t-elle. "C'est pas pour rien que je me tape une réputation de traînée à même pas 17 ans...".

OoOoO

Ainsi, Drago eut le droit au coup de la demoiselle en petite serviette qui traverse le couloir sous son nez, l'air de rien, aux mini shorts, aux débardeurs moulants, aux regards de braise, aux moues sensuelles...

Et ce, tous les jours.

Bref. Le jeune Malefoy gagna un abonnement à tout ce qui était susceptible d'exciter un tant soit peu tout homme normalement constitué.

Mais il ne faillit pas et ne se laissa pas impressionner, c'était lui le séducteur manipulateur.

Il chercha donc une vengeance... Et ne mit pas longtemps à la trouver.

OoOoO

Cléis enrageait. Cela faisait trois semaines qu'elle pourrissait dans l'immense demeure des Malefoy. Trois semaines d'ennuis total. Trois semaines que Drago la narguait avec ses soirées auxquelles il refusait ostensiblement de l'emmener. "Trop tôt" qu'il disait. La jeune sorcière avait bien envie de l'étrangler, de lui faire ravaler sa morgue, et de lui crever les yeux avec sa baguette. Mais elle ne le montrait pas. Elle n'allait pas lui faire ce plaisir.

Drago, lui, s'amusait beaucoup. Il adorait la voir contrariée, une moue boudeuse et enfantine aux lèvres, devant tant de refus.

Elle allait devoir quitter son attitude hautaine et méprisante, si elle voulait avoir une chance de l'accompagner.

Le jeune homme passait la plupart de ses soirées à Londres, en compagnie de son habituel groupe d'amis de Serpentard.

Associer alcool, drogues, musiques et filles, c'était tout ce qu'il fallait à Drago Malefoy pour s'éclater un peu, avant de revenir totalement bourré au Manoir, en essayant de préférence de ne pas réveiller Lucius.

Il adorait également se tromper de chambre, et entrer dans celle de Cléis au beau milieu de la nuit, ce qui ne manquait pas de la rendre folle.

À New York, quand elle n'était pas à Moonlight, elle avait au minimum 5 soirées par semaine, le reste étant des galas de charité imposés par sa mère. La jeune fille se sentait étouffer, d'autant plus qu'elle ne pouvait transplaner pour se rendre quelque part dans Londres histoire de s'amuser un peu, ni même faire usage de magie pour passer le temps puisqu'elle n'avait pas encore 17 ans.

Elle avait bien pensé à la séduction, d'autant plus qu'elle ne laissait pas Drago indifférent, mais chaque tentative se soldait par un échec.

Cléis avait trouvé un adversaire à sa taille en matière de manipulation et de charme, et cela lui déplaisait fortement. Elle avait HORREUR de perdre. De toute façon elle gagnait toujours. Et elle n'avait pas l'intention de laisser cet emmerdeur de Malefoy faire exception à la règle (NDA: non mais!).

* * *

alors ? qu'est ce que vous pensez de Cleis? une vraie Drago feminine non?


	3. Chapter 3

Donc dans ce chapitre, vous allez découvrir un nouveau personnage, qui n'est pas de la création de JKR. C'est Martin Kolt, un Serpentard de 7e année.

On va aussi voir les sœurs Greengrass (Astoria n'existe pas dans les livres mais seulement dans la partie II des Reliques de la Mort, et elle est censée avoir 2 ans de moins que sa sœur, mais ici elle est seulement plus jeune d'une année. Et elle va en 7e année, même si techniquement a cause du redoublement général, elle est censée retaper sa 6e année blabla, on dit qu'elle est en 7e année avec les autres, comme Ginny d'ailleurs).

Certains personnages ne sont pas décrits physiquement dans les livres, j'ai donc pris quelque libertés!

Je dois juste preciser que la conso de drogues et autres substances illicites entraine une dependance et une alteration des organes vitaux (donc n'en prenez pas pour faire simple) et que l'abu d'alcool est dangereux pour la sante! (vous comprendrez vite pourquoi je vous dit ca :)

Voilii j'espère que ça vous plaire! Laissez des reviews, vraiment ça me ferait plaisir et puis ça m'aiderait à améliorer ma fic'.

Bonne lecture O_o

Luv

AliceT

* * *

**So come here, a little closer**

**Wanna whisper in your ear**

**Make it clear, little question**

**Wanna know just how you feel!**

**If I said my heart was beating loud**

**If we could escape the crowd somehow**

**If I said I want your body now**

**Would you hold it against me?**

Britney Spears, Hold it against me

OoOoO

_One bourbon, one scotch, one beer_

George Thorogood

* * *

Chapitre 3: Princesse de la débauche et Roi de la luxure

Début août 2013, Manoir Malefoy

Au 1er étage de l'imposante demeure d'une grande famille sang-pur, un jeune Serpentard blond terminait d'attacher les boutons de sa chemise noire, devant le miroir de sa chambre.

- Emmène moi avec toi.

Il se retourna. Dans l'embrasure de la porte, se tenait la fille qui savait si bien lui monter à la tête. Elle affichait son habituelle moue sensuelle, qui en aurait fait fondre plus d'un.

Mais Drago n'était pas n'importe qui. Et il n'était pas décidé à céder à cette sale petite tentatrice. Il voulait qu'elle le supplie, qu'elle l'implore, à genoux si possible.

- Aller, s'il te plait, j'ai vraiment besoin de m'amuser.

Il ricana, mais ne répondit pas.

- Dragooo... sussura-t-elle de sa voix envoûtante. Tu ne saurais me faire plus plaisir...

Elle insista lourdement sur le dernier mot, suggestive.

- Oh mais si, je suis sur que je pourrais, d'une toute autre façon. Fit-il d'un ton narquois.

Immédiatement, Cléis retrouva son air hautain qui la caractérisait si bien.

- Attention Malefoy. N'oublies pas à qui tu parles.

Ses prunelles furieuses semblaient lui lancer des éclairs.

C'était ça qu'il adorait chez elle. Sa façon de passer brusquement, sans prévenir, de la séductrice en manque à la princesse intouchable. De Cléis à Cleisteria Katerina. De la braise à la neige. Du feu à la glace.

- Te vexe pas, "Dortland-Newton-Leonidev", mais ma famille est aussi ancienne que la tienne. Voir plus. Rétorqua-t-il.

Elle haussa ses délicats sourcils.

- Bon. Je suppose que c'est encore non pour ce soir? Tu ne veux toujours pas que je rencontre tes amis?

Et elle ajouta, se rapprochant de lui d'une démarche féline.

- Pourtant je sais faire la fête tu sais...

- Je n'en doute pas... Répondit-il en lui attrapant le poignet droit, la ramenant contre lui.

Ils se fixaient, yeux dans les yeux. Saphir contre émeraude. Elle fit courir les doigts de sa main libre sur son torse, tentant d'en deviner la musculature à travers sa chemise noire.

Il la relâcha.

- Très bien. Je t'emmène.

Aussitôt, la jeune sorcière se libéra de son étreinte, et roucoula de sa voix de petite fille:

- Tu es un amour Drago.

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue, et sortit de la chambre du jeune homme en sautillant, euphorique.

OoOoO

Une demi-heure plus tard, elle le rejoignait dans l'entrée.

Quand il l'aperçut, il manqua de faire une crise cardiaque.

Elle était à moitié nue. Un petit short noir lui moulait les fesses, et son chemisier blanc était tellement transparent qu'il ne cachait rien de son soutien-gorge gris perle. Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, elle était également juchée sur des talons Louboustruc vertigineux.

Selon son habitude, elle était très peu maquillée. Elle avait simplement appliqué une légère couche de rouge à lèvre, et avait souligné ses yeux d'un trait noir.

Il eut un sourire appréciateur, qu'il transforma vite en un rictus sarcastique.

- Ça va, pas trop chaud aux fesses?

Elle haussa ses jolies épaules.

- On y va ou pas?

Ils sortirent du Manoir, sans se gêner du bruit qu'ils faisaient, puisque Narcissa et Lucius n'étaient pas là.

Ils arrivèrent vite de l'autre côté du portail.

- Bon. Maintenant on va transplaner. L'endroit où on va, c'est un bar, mais il n'y aura pas que des sorciers, loin de là. Donc je te préviens direct, pas de scandale du style "Cléis Dortland-Newton fait usage de magie sur des moldus", OK?

Elle ne répondit pas, et se plongea dans la contemplation du vernis rose bonbon de ses ongles parfaitement manucurés.

- Quoi encore? Maugréa-t-il en levant les yeux aux ciel.

- Je ne suis pas majeure je te rappelle... Soupira-t-elle.

Drago ricana.

- Oh je vois, tu as donc besoin d'aide pour transplaner ma jolie petite gamine?

Elle le foudroya du regard.

Tout en maîtrisant son envie de l'embrasser à pleine bouche, il lui saisit le poignet, et les entraîna tous deux dans une spirale vertigineuse.

OoOoO

Ils atterrirent en plein Londres Moldu, dans une rue animée. Personne n'avait remarqué leur arrivée pour le moins étrange; en revanche, une fois qu'ils furent visibles, tout le monde garda les yeux fixés sur le magnifique couple qu'ils formaient.

Drago traîna la jeune fille surexcitée jusque devant un établissement sombre, qui portait pour nom "Till the Sunset", et dont les murs laissaient échapper une musique sourde.

Ils y entrèrent, sans plus de cérémonie; les videurs ne semblaient même pas les avoir remarqués.

Le jeune homme se dirigea immédiatement vers sa table habituelle, Cléis sur les talons.

Pansy, Blaise, Theodore, Martin, Astoria et Daphné étaient déjà là.

Après avoir fait la bise aux filles, Drago s'écarta, laissant apparaitre la jeune Américaine.

- Je vous présente Cleisteria. Mais appelez la Cléis si vous ne voulez pas vous faire taper. Nott et Kolt émirent des sifflements admiratifs.

- Tu t'es enfin décidé à nous l'amener! Fit Zabini, en détaillant la nouvelle arrivante d'un coup d'œil appréciateur.

Il se décala, afin de laisser une place à son meilleur ami, et Cléis vint s'asseoir entre un Martin ravi et une Daphné qui l'était beaucoup moins.

Pansy proposa un verre de vodka à la jeune sorcière, qui accepta avec enthousiasme, le vidant d'un coup.

- Toi, t'as pas touché à l'alcool depuis longtemps! S'exclama Blaise en riant.

- Depuis mon départ de New York, en fait. Soupira-t-elle en se resservant. Je commençais à être sérieusement en manque!

- Tu m'étonnes... Répondit le jeune métisse en lui remplissant son verre de nouveau vide.

- Alors c'est toi la fameuse Cléis DN? Demanda Pansy, curieuse.

- Il parait ouais... Fit l'autre en esquissant un sourire carnassier.

Toute la table s'esclaffa (sauf Daphné, trop occupée à dévisager la nouvelle venue, morte de jalousie).

- J'arrive pas à y croire. Je connais le début de ton livre par cœur! "Je suis vos rêves les plus fous et vos pires cauchemars" récita Astoria, en admiration totale devant la jolie blonde.

- Ouais c'est moi aussi ça...

- Putain mais j'ai tellement hâte que ton livre sorte!

- C'est trop cool de vivre à New York non?

- Encore de la vodka?

- T'es trop bonne!

- Ta gueule Theo. Désolée Cléis, il a un peu trop bu.

- C'est vrai que tes parents l'ont super mal pris pour ton livre?

Pendant que Cléis était assaillie par un flot de questions, Drago réfléchissait. C'était exactement pour ça qu'il n'avait pas voulu la présenter plus tôt à ses amis. Elle était bien trop célèbre. Elle attirait la convoitise.

"Et la jalousie également" pensa-t-il en remarquant les coups d'œil haineux de l'ainée Greengrass.

- Et si on allait danser? Proposa soudain Astoria qui semblait beaucoup plus détendue que sa sœur.

Le petit groupe se dirigea bruyamment vers la piste, bousculant tout ce qui se trouvait en travers de son chemin (tables, chaises, serveurs, danseurs...).

Déjà, les filles commençaient à se déhancher lascivement, ondulant des hanches et remuant des fesses, à la manière de strip-teaseuses de bas étages, mais gardant leur air hautain et fier, rappelant ainsi à quelle classe elles appartenaient.

Ils se firent une place au centre de la piste.

Drago (comme tous les autres) ne pouvait plus rien distinguer, tant la fumée se dégageant des appareils sur le côté lui obstruait la vue.

Chacun dansait avec un partenaire choisi au hasard, dans l'obscurité.

Ainsi, Pansy se retrouva dans les bras de Martin Kolt, Daphné se frottait à Malefoy, tandis qu'Astoria et Cléis étaient collées l'une contre l'autre, dans une étreinte qui était tout sauf innocente, encouragées par les sifflements de Theo et Blaise.

En tout cas, une chose était sure: elle n'avait pas menti quand elle avait dit savoir s'amuser, constata Drago en observant tant bien que mal à travers les jets de fumée, son Américaine rouler une superbe pelle à Astoria, devant un public ravi. Ces deux là allaient devenir les meilleures amies du monde, c'était certain.

Il se débarrassa de Daphné qui s'aggripait à lui, et retourna s'asseoir. Il vida son verre, pensif.

Il fut bientôt rejoint par Pansy et Martin.

- Putain elle est super chaude ta copine! S'esclaffa le jeune canadien en se roulant un join.

- Un peu trop même. Fit Daphné d'un ton sec en arrivant à son tour.

- Alleeez décoince toi Daph! Hurla la dernière des Parkinson, légèrement bourrée.

- J'aime pas la voir tripoter ma sœur, et...

- À d'autres. La coupa Drago. T'es juste jalouse d'elle.

- Ouais, parce qu'elle est beaucoup plus canon que toi! Renchérit Martin, le cerveau déjà embrumé par les vapeurs de l'herbe. Et puis, pour Asto, c'était qu'un p'tit bisou innocent...

La jeune Greengrass se tut, adoptant un air boudeur. Elle ne supportait pas de voir cette salope arriver tout droit de New York pour lui piquer son Dray, sa petite sœur et ses amis.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, ils virent revenir Blaise, tenant par la taille une Cléis surexcitée, qui continuait de se déhancher comme une folle et qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à contrôler. Astoria et Theo les suivaient, apparemment en grande discussion sur l'intérêt de la bière.

- Et moi je te dis que c'est une boisson pour les sales moldus qui n'ont pas les moyens de se payer autre chose!

- Aller, laisse un peu tomber tes préjugés Princesse, c'est super bon!

- Ouais c'est ça. De toute façon je préfère les alcools plus forts! Conclut la brunette en s'e vautrant sur le canapé, à côté de sa sœur, sans remarquer que celle-ci boudait.

Cléis, quant à elle, se laissa tomber sur les genoux de Drago, ce qui rendit Daphné verte de jalousie.

- Alors ma chérie on tient plus debout? Murmura le jeune homme à l'oreille de la charmante Américaine.

- Ta gueule Malefoy. Je supporte beaucoup mieux l'alcool que toi et tous tes potes réunis! Rétorqua-t-elle.

Il ricana.

- J'aimerais bien voir ça.

- Quand tu veux mon chou, quand tu veux... Sussura-t-elle en mordillant la paille de son Mojito. Pansy baya bruyamment.

- Bon c'est pas tout, mais on va peut-être pas s'éterniser ici?

- On peut aller chez moi! Proposa Drago en tirant sur le join que Martin venait de lui passer, le donnant ensuite à Cléis. Mes parents sont pas là de la semaine! Comme ça vous pouvez rester dormir.

Les autres approuvèrent, enthousiastes. Ils sortirent de la boite, et transplanèrent devant le portail de la demeure Malefoy.

OoOoO

* * *

Alors? Vous aimez bien? ;) je tiens a preciser que Cleis et Astoria ne font que s'amuser et qu'elles ne sont pas en couple, etant hetero toutes les 2.

Reviews please ! ;)

Luv from hell

AliceT


	4. Chapter 4

**Alors dans ce chapitre on va avoir le droit au cliché par excellence des Dramiones et autres fictions sur Harry Potter... **

**J'ai nommé...**

_**L'action ou vérité!**_

**Si vous êtes pas contents vous pouvez toujours aller voir ailleurs hein, comme on dit élégamment.**

**Non je rigole je vous looouuve :) **

**Merci aux reviewers et bonne lecture!**

**AliceT**

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• 

_Love is a name_

_Sex is a game_

_Forget the name_

_And play the game_

Anonymous

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• 

Chapitre 4: Veritaserum

.

- Envoie le Pur-feu! Criait Pansy à Martin.

Les adolescents étaient réunis dans le salon des Malefoy, musique à fond, assis les uns sur les autres, en dépit de la grandeur de la pièce.

Cléis, allongée sur un sofa, proposa soudain:

- Et si on faisait un Action ou Vérité?

Daphné renifla bruyamment, dédaigneuse.

- Quel jeu de gamin.

Blaise ricana:

- C'est ta période rouge cette semaine, Greengrass?

Ignorant son air furieux, il ajouta à l'attention de la jeune Dorland-Newton:

- Bonne idée. Mais pas un "basique" hein...

Les autres approuvèrent, et se mirent en cercle, Daphné se précipitant à côté de son Drayyy chéri.

- Vous inquiétez pas. J'ai ce qu'il faut! Assura Cléis.

Elle sortit de sa poche un petit flacon remplit d'un liquide bleu.

- Veritaserum? Demanda Drago.

- Oui, acquiesça-t-elle. Pas n'importe lequel par contre! C'est aussi un aphrodisiaque.

Ce qui lui valut l'approbation générale.

- Super on s'y met alors! S'exclama Astoria, ravie.

Elle prit le flacon des mains de le jeune fille, en but une gorgée, puis le passa à son voisin, à savoir Blaise, qui le donna à Pansy, et ainsi de suite.

Lorsque tout le monde eut bu, et que les effets commencèrent à se faire ressentir, le jeu débuta.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• 

**NDA:**** pour la bonne compréhension de mes LS (lecteurs sympas), je vais vous faire un p'tit schéma:**

**("-" signifie "est assis à gauche de")**

**Astoria - Blaise - Pansy - Martin - Daphné - Drago - Cléis - Théo**

**Vous remarquerez, chers LS, que le hasard -ou pas- m'a fait inopinément placer ce cher Drago entre DLC (Daphné-la-connasse) et notre amie Cleisteria Katerina Trinity Stefania Chepluquoi. Gnarkkk on va s'amuser...**

**Fin de la NDA...**

**OoOoO**

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• 

_GAME ON_

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• 

- Moi la première! Exigea Cléis en se tournant vers son voisin de droite. Alors, Action ou Vérité?

- Vérité! Répondit Théo.

La jeune fille fit la moue.

- Petit joueur... Enfin bon... Dis nous ce que tu penses de... Bah de Daphné tiens. Fit-elle en adressant un sourire carnassier à la concernée.

Le Veritaserum coulant dans ses veines, il répondit du tac au tac:

- Elle a pas de seins et elle fait tout le temps la gueule.

Éclats de rire général. Daphné se renfrogna.

Cléis eut un sourire satisfait.

- Le veritaserum ne se trompe jamais _(et vlan! Dans ta gueule DLC!)_, à ton tour Drago.

Le jeune Malefoy réfléchit quelques secondes.

- Hum... Bah Pansy, tiens. Action ou Vérité?

- Vérité.

- Dans ce cas, quel est le mec sur lequel tu fantasmes? Demanda Drago, moqueur.

Là encore, le Veritaserum empêcha tout mensonges.

- Martin... Avoua la jeune fille.

Il y eut des ricanements, et Kolt haussa les épaules.

- Quand tu veux, bébé. Lança-t-il, nonchalant.

Blaise les siflla.

- À moi. Fit Daphné. Alors... Cléis. Annonça-t-elle d'un ton victorieux.

- Oui ma chérie? Roucoula l'autre, provocatrice. Ce sera action d'ailleurs.

- Mimelechat. Ordonna l'aînée Greengrass, très rapidement.

- Euh quoi? S'étonna l'Américaine.

- Mime le chat. Répéta Daphné.

Personne ne fut dupe: elle lui donnait un gage dégradant, mais où il n'était pas question de déshabillement ou de baisers, afin de la rabaisser sans la rendre plus tentante qu'elle n'était déjà.

Pour toute réponse, Cléis se mit à quatre pattes, cambra son dos, et avança sensuellement vers Blaise.

- Miaoou... Miaula-t-elle, féline.

Elle se frotta à sa jambe.

- Miaoou...

Le jeune métisse roula des yeux.

- Torride! S'exclama-t-il.

Selon tous les garçons présents, la jeune fille était très excitante, en chat.

Daphné était verte de rage. Elle avait raté son coup. Theo le lui fit remarquer, goguenard:

- La prochaine fois, choisis un autre animal. Cléis est trop bonne en tigresse.

Chacun approuva, et l'héritière Dortland retourna à sa place sous les applaudissements. Ce fut au tour de Martin.

- Asto!

La concernée leva la tête, et ne voulant pas être en reste, choisit Action.

Kolt lui tendit une bouteille de Whisky Pur-feu.

- Vide ça! Ordonna-t-il.

- Comme si j'étais pas déjà assez bourrée... Remarqua-t-elle en la vidant d'une traite, sous les yeux médusés de ses amis.

- Voilà! Brailla-t-elle après l'avoir fini, totalement ivre.

Pansy demanda ensuite à Cléis, qui avait choisi Vérité, si elle avait réellement couché avec le beau-frère de son père.

- Oui. Avoua-t-elle, nullement gênée, sous les sifflements lubriques de Theo et Martin.

Enfin, arriva le tour de Blaise...

- À moi! S'écria-t-il. Et bien, toujours pour notre Américaine préférée... Action ou Vérit...

- ACTION!

- Très bien alors...

Il eut un regard volontairement pervers.

- Enlève ta chemise. Et ne la remets pas.

Elle éclata d'un rire cristallin.

- Pas très demandeur le Zabou.

Puis, ignorant le "De toute façon il cache rien son bout de tissu transparent" de Daphné, elle se leva et lança:

- Musique!

Pansy appuya sur un bouton de la chaîne Hi-Fi, et la voix sucrée de Madonna s'éleva dans la pièce.

_I made it through the wilderness_

_Somehow I made it through_

_Didn't know how lost I was_

_Until I found you_

Cléis s'avançait au centre du cercle, tout en se déhanchant lascivement.

_I was beat incomplete_

_Id been had, I was sad and blue_

_But you made me feel_

_Yeah, you made me feel_

_Shiny and new_

Elle déboutonna lentement chaque bouton de son vêtement, arrachant des soupirs rêveurs à la gente masculine.

_Like a virgin_

_Touched for the very first time_

_Like a virgin_

_When your heart beats_

_Next to mine_

Sa chemise totalement ouverte, elle enleva une manche...

_Gonna give you all my love, boy_

_My fear is fading fast_

_Been saving it all for you_

_Cause only love can last_

Puis l'autre...

_Youre so fine and you're mine_

_Make me strong, yeah you make me bold_

_Oh your love thawed out_

_Yeah, your love thawed out_

_What was scared and cold_

Rejeta la tête en arrière...

_Like a virgin_

_Touched for the very first time_

_Like a virgin_

_With your heartbeat_

_Next to mine_

_Oooh, oooh, oooh_

Adressa un sourire mutin à son public...

_Youre so fine and you're mine_

_Ill be yours till the end of time_

_Cause you made me feel_

_Yeah, you made me feel_

_Ive nothing to hide_

Et enfin, fit tomber le "bout de tissu transparent" à ses pieds, dévoilant ainsi son soutien-gorge gris La Perla...

_Like a virgin_

_Touched for the very first time_

_Like a virgin_

_With your heartbeat_

_Next to mine_

_Like a virgin, ooh, ooh_

_Like a virgin_

_Feels so good inside_

_When you hold me, and your heart beats, and you love me_

Et par la même occasion, exhiba son magnifique 90C à peine couvert aux yeux de tous.

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Ooh, baby_

_Cant you hear my heart beat_

_For the very first time?_

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• 

**Et oui, je sais, déjà la fin...**

**Je m'arrête volontairement ici, pour le suspens, toussa toussa vous savez...**

**Dans le prochain chapitre, la partie continue! Et les Dramioniens/ennes ne seront pas déçus... Mais je ne vous en dit pas plus! **

**Reviews please!**

**Merci de votre lecture**

**& Luv from Hell**

**AliceT**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chers LS! Comment on se retrouve!**

**Voici, en exclu, pour vous, tout frais, tout chaud, le chapitre 5 de Voués aux Enfers, votre fic' préférée!**

**Je vous love de tout mon cœur de Fanfictionneuse**

**.**

**Bonne lecture**

**AliceT**

**.**

**Rappel: **

**Astoria - Blaise - Pansy - Martin - Daphné - Drago - Cléis - Théo**

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• 

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight_

_Just a touch of the fire burning so bright_

_And I don't want to mess this thing up_

_No, I don't want to push too far_

_._

Lady Antebellum, Just a Kiss

.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• 

Chapitre 5: Embrasse la

.

Cléis (toujours en soutien gorge) se rassit sous les regards lubriques des garçons, et envieux des filles.

- Drago ne nous avais pas dit que son invitée possédait une super paire de nichons! Remarqua Theo en ricanant.

- Parce qu'il n'avait pas encore eu la chance de les voir! Rétorqua la jeune fille. Bon au tour d'Astoria.

Celle-ci, totalement bourrée, se tourna vers Blaise.

- Enlève ta chemise.

- Eh j'ai pas choisi Action! Protesta-t-il.

- M'en fous, je veux tes abdos!

Les autres éclatèrent de rire, et le métisse s'exécuta, au fond ravi d'exposer son torse musclé à son assistance.

Puis ce fut au tour de Theo.

- Drago, Action ou Vérité?

- Action! Répondit le jeune homme.

- Très bien, alors... Fit Nott, narquois. Un p'tit facile... Laisse moi réfléchir... Ah oui j'ai trouvé!

Ses amis s'impatientaient.

- Allez Theo accouche! Lui criait Pansy, autoritaire.

Et la sentence tomba.

- Okok. Drago, embrasse une de tes deux voisine, tout de suite. Ordonna-t-il. Je te laisse soin de choisir laquelle.

Blaise et Martin éclatèrent de rire.

- Et un vrai baiser comme tu sais les faire hein! Rajouta le jeune Serpentard.

L'héritier Malefoy haussa les épaules, et regarda Daphné.

Celle-ci attendait, avançant son visage vers le sien, persuadée qu'elle le choisirait. Mais il tourna la tête vers Cléis, qui le fixait d'un air moqueur.

Incapable de se réfréner, il plongea sur elle, prenant son menton en coupe entre ses mains, et appuya ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Elle entrouvrit la bouche; s'ensuivit une danse effrénée, leurs langues se rencontrèrent avec délices, puis se mélangèrent, se caressèrent...

Drago se considérait comme un maître dans l'art du baiser. Mais il fut obligé de reconnaître que la jeune fille embrassait bien. Délicieusement bien même.

En fait, c'était bien mieux qu'avec ses conquêtes habituelles. Surtout qu'elle était très excitante, sans sa chemise.

.

Ignorant les commentaires salaces et les ricanements du reste du groupe, il attira Cléis contre lui. Celle-ci mordillait sensuellement sa lèvre inférieure, la taquinant de ses dents.

Ils continuèrent ainsi pendant quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce que Theo se racle la gorge et leur dise:

- Je pense que ça ira, merci.

Ils s'éloignèrent alors l'un de l'autre, et se rassirent normalement.

- C'est à moi, donc. Enchaîna Cléis d'une voix neutre. Daphné, ce sera Action pour toi. Arrête de me regarder comme si j'étais une pute venue spécialement te piquer ton Dray chéri, merci. Si tu veux l'embrasser, t'as qu'a lui demander quand ce sera ton tour. À toi Drago.

L'aînée des Greengrass, estomaquée, ne put rien répondre, et se contenta de foudroyer Astoria du regard. En effet, celle-ci était écroulée de rire, surement à cause de l'alcool, et ne cessait de répéter:

- Daph... Daph t'es jal...jalouse? Haha trop drôle!

Ce qui eut pour effet de déclencher l'hilarité générale.

- Hum. Bon... Martin! Dit rapidement Drago, voyant que sa voisine de gauche semblait prête à assassiner quelqu'un.

- Action! Réussit-il à répondre entre deux fou-rires.

- Tu fais trop le malin pour moi alors décris nous EN DÉTAIL la nuit que tu rêves de passer avec Pansy. Oui parce que tout le monde sait que tu veux te la faire.

- Oui bon... Alors déjà on boirait de la bière, beaucoup de bière, surtout de la _Desperado _parce que...

- Encore son truc de Moldu! S'écria Astoria, exaspérée. On s'en fout de ta bière, dis nous comment tu la baises, point.

Cette fois-ci, personne ne s'en remit. Les huit adolescents étaient littéralement explosés de rire **(NDA: oui oui, même Daphné-la-connasse)**.

- Et ben, je... Je sais p... Pas! Hoqueta Kolt. Je la prendrais contre un mur je pense, et après une table, et ensuite...

- C'est bon on a comprit! L'interrompit Theo.

- So Romantic... Commenta Cléis, en levant les yeux aux ciels. T'en pense quoi Pansy?

- En fait, ça me plait. Les murs, c'est... Bestial. Bien loin de notre éducation de Sang-pur parfaits. Répondit l'intéressée, que l'alcool rendait d'humeur poétique.

Nouvelle vague de fou-rire.

- On applaudit Martin, Astoria et Pansy, qui nous auront bien fait marrer au moins! Fit Blaise quand tout le monde se fut calmé. C'est à Daphné maintenant, je crois.

- Alors, heu... _Astoria lâche cette bouteille._ Donc, ce sera pour toi Pans'.

- Action!

- Enlève ton soutif.

La jeune Parkinson réussit parfaitement à dégrafer son sous-vêtement et à le faire glisser sous sa manche. Elle l'agita ensuite sous le nez de Daphné.

- Facile! Claironna-t-elle.

Elle le jeta à côté d'elle.

Pendant tout ce temps, Drago continuait de penser au baiser qu'il avait échangé avec Cléis. Passionné, violent et sensuel. Il avait vraiment envie de renouveller l'expérience.

Il fut tirer de ses pensées par Martin, qui ordonnait à l'Américaine (toujours en soutien-gorge) de retirer son minuscule short.

À l'étonnement général, elle s'exécuta.

Les Serpentard n'étaient pas vraiment des enfants de choeur, et tout le monde connaissait la réputation de Cléis, qu'on ne pouvait certainement pas qualifier de petite fille sage, il n'empêche que se retrouver en tanga devant tout le monde, il fallait le faire.

- Ehe, pas mal du tout! Commenta Blaise, appréciateur.

Elle lui adressa un sourire indulgent.

- Par contre je n'enlève rien d'autre ce soir.

- Encore heureux! S'exclama Daphné.

Mais personne ne fit attention à elle.

La soirée se continua ainsi, Drago dut à son tour se débarasser de sa chemise, Theo se retrouva en boxer, et Pansy défit la braguette de Martin avec les dents.

Quand Astoria s'écroula de fatigue, après avoir vidé son énième bouteille de vodka, les adolescents décidèrent qu'il était temps de se coucher. Le jeune Malefoy fit apparaître des lits dans le salon, trop épuisé pour les emmener dans les chambres, pourtant immenses, du Manoir, et ils sombrèrent tous rapidement dans le sommeil.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• 

.

**Bon voilà, pas très long je vous l'accorde, mais après on change complètement de date, donc ça aurait été bizar de tout mettre en un chapitre! J'espère que ça vous a plu, j'écris la suite très vite!**

**.**

**Merci de votre lecture**

**& Luc from Hell**

**AliceT**


End file.
